<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twin Minds by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374783">Twin Minds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood'>Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>unity - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xion Barillius/Urion Verscont</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twin Minds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another boring day. They were becoming more common as time trickled on, no change in sight from where he saw it. ..He? They? Well, it didn’t matter. He was staring blankly outside the window he sat next to, waiting in the classroom for the next teacher to arrive. The other kids regarded him, the new transfer student, with heavy suspicion. Whispers already ran rampant. They followed him everywhere, but it was only natural. He could feel eyes on him, wondering how he’ll fair, what information they can gain, what dirt they can collect. That was the thing about fancy schools in this country, everyone was out for themselves. It was the same for him too, after all. That’s just how the world worked.</p><p>     “Hey.” Urion was abruptly interrupted from his thoughts when a peach cream specter placed a hand down on his desk, and he looked up to find them grinning at him. Urion wasn’t amused. “So! You’re new here, right? Name’s Xion, what’s yours?” The specter was annoying. “You already know.” Urion answered blankly, giving a steady glare before opting to look out the window again, ignoring the specter. Everyone knew who he was. He had discovered that just by walking in the door, before he had even introduced himself to the class. It was right of them to anyway, but he wasn’t here to make friends. Very much so not. “Mm, fair enough, but I wanted to hear it from you! Little more natural that way, huh?” They grinned down at him. It was disgusting. “Leave.” Urion deadpanned, and was thankfully then saved by the teacher walking in. Everyone took their seats, finally, and he was called to the front. Like he practiced, he walked with the utmost precision and posture, making his way forward to then stand in front of everyone. It wasn’t a very large class room, roughly 20 people, but he could already feel the panic rising in his chest. “Why don’t you introduce yourself?” The teacher kindly prompted, despite the notion being fruitless. As usual. “My name is Urion Verscont.” Eyes pinned on him as whispers immediately broke out, anyone who happened to not hear the news that Ouranus Verscont’s sire was transferring to a school for the first time ever was now suddenly informed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>